


The Tactician and his Dragon

by Vanillamaa



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Some other characters from other fe games, but they’re only mentioned so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillamaa/pseuds/Vanillamaa
Summary: A small look into Robin’s relationship with Corrin





	The Tactician and his Dragon

Ever since he was transported to this strange new world, yanked from Ylisse and dropped in a whole other world called Askr, Robin has gotten the pleasure of meeting famous heroes from legends. Heroes he wouldn’t have had a chance of meeting in his lifetime, such as the great Hero-King Marth, Princess Celica of Valentia, a mercenary named Ike who wields the sacred blade Ragnell and so much more. Yes, Robin has had pleasure of meeting such great and amazing heroes.

When he first was transported here, he had wanted to go back, back to Ylisse, to the Shepards, back to Chrom’s side, he couldn’t just drop his duties as their tactician for another world and their war. But, he felt a kindred spirit in the tactician who summoned him. The Summoner obviously had a great mind for tactics, but it was clear they were inexperienced. They reminded him of himself before he joined the Shepards, so Robin decided to stay. It would be a great way of study this world and discuss tactics with a fellow tactician. 

As more heroes were summoned, he got to know many more legendary heroes and some… unsavory characters (Valter unsettled him in particular), he was glad when the Summoner summoned some of his fellow Shepards, but some weren’t he Shepards he knew, the Summoner explained that some people come different timelines or even different versions of the same world, proven by how she summoned a female version of himself. 

But, there was one hero in particular that he seemed to develop particularly strong bonds with. 

His name was Corrin, and he was a Prince of Nohr and a prince of Hoshido. 

He was initially curious on the story of how he’s a prince of two radically different kingdoms and for the fact he hasn’t met any male manakete’s, but Corrin’s insightful philosophies and his childlike amazement drew him in for conversations, something both had enjoyed. As they fought together on the battlefield, talking and telling each other their histories and the world they came from, and creating a strong bond, they had become close. Much closer than Robin had anticipated. While he was initially worried on how long the relationship would last and how difficult it would be to part once they had to go home, but as soon as he discovered that Corrin felt the same, he decided to throw caution to wind and court the dragon prince. 

From their courtship, Robin learned something about Corrin. He had no reserves about initiating contact with him whenever possible, especially in front of others (which flustered him to no end). There are many occasions where Corrin invades his personal space, of course he could say that he didn’t like anyone being so close and Corrin would back off appropriately, but Robin doesn’t mind all that much. He gets especially clingy when Robin is studying a new book or tome. 

A knock on his door brought him out of his musings and without looking up from his tome he answered. “Come in.”

The door opened and a familiar voice spoke up. “Woah! Robin, it looks like a tornado came through here.” 

Corrin nimbly maneuvered his way through the mess of heavy tomes and scrolls towards Robin’s side, who was at the center of the mess, eyes intensely focused on the tome on his lap and a quill scratching notes in the margins of the pages. Laying his chin on his shoulder, Corrin peeked at what had Robin so focused. 

“What’s got you so focused that it has you locked up in your room for hours? Is it some new spell?” He asked. Robin paused his writing to dip his quill in ink before answering. 

“Yes, that mercenary from the World of Radiance, Soren was his name I believe, he gave me this tome from his world and I’m seeing how much its spells differ from the ones I use in Ylisse and the spells here. It’s quite fascinating actually.” Robin said, continuing to make notes. “Oh, can you hand me that scroll? The one by your foot.” 

After handing him the scroll, Corrin wrapped his arms around his waist, head still resting on Robin’s shoulder as he continued to work. The room was quiet, save for the shuffling of the pages and scrolls and the scratching of Robin’s quill. Corrin noticed that whenever Robin became so focused, his forehead would crinkle and he would bite at his lip. Corrin found it quite adorable actually. 

“Corrin, please.” Robin said when he was forced to move the tome off his lap when Corrin wrapped his ridiculously long legs around his waist and rested them on his lap. The dragon prince chuckled and nuzzled Robin’s shoulder, ruby red eyes peeking over it. While still working, Robin couldn’t help but lean into the prince’s chest, enjoying the warmth he emits. 

“Prince Berkut is gonna be annoyed when he comes back.” Corrin murmured and Robin snorted and flipped a page in his book. He could hardly care what the arrogant prince thought. Corrin continued to speak. “I also sparred with the Black Knight today, his skill with a sword is impressive, I lost by a mile. I think the only one who can even give him a match is Ike.” 

Corrin huffed when Robin gave a noncommittal hum, his eyes and focus never straying from his work. He nuzzled his face into Robin’s shoulder, his white hair tickling him. Robin knew this routine, and it brought a small smile as he rolled his eyes fondly. He paused his writing and leaned to the side, revealing the prince’s pouty face. Robin chuckled and playfully pressed Corrin’s cheeks together with his fingers. 

“Robiiin!” Corrin whined, tightening his arms around his waist. Robin snickered and let go. 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just adorable to see you get so huffy when I don’t pay attention.” He said and his lover continued to nuzzle him. “It’s like you’re a puppy vying for attention. Why don’t you go to Camilla for some attention, she certainly dotes on you.” 

“Oh gods, Robin you know how she gets. She’s my sister and I love her, but she wouldn’t let me go for the rest of the day.” Corrin said. “Also, I’m a dragon, not some small puppy.” 

“Could have fooled me.” Robin teased and he pouted. “I jest, I jest.” 

It was routine. Whenever Robin would be engrossed in something, Corrin is usually curled up next to him, or Robin would lean into his chest. Sometimes, Robin gets too focused to pay attention to the outside world and either Corrin would sit in silence, asking the occasional question about what he’s studying, or he would talk and then pout when he realized that Robin isn’t listening, it usually leads to some teasing on Robin’s side. He just loves it when he pouts. 

Robin quickly pecked Corrin’s lips before settling back in the prince’s comfortable embrace. He felt Corrin’s lips press against his head as they settled down. 

“Keep telling me about your day, I’m listening.” Robin uttered softly as he picked up his quill again. Corrin laughed and continued to speak, leaving Robin to settle in his arms and smile as he continued to hear his lover speak. 

While Corrin invades his space even when he works or studies, Robin can’t say he minds.

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this is my first fic that i’m posting so I’m not actually sure on how good it is... but um constructive criticism is welcome just be pls be gentle


End file.
